Letters to Home: Year II
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Emma Charming's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is bound to be full of adventure, excitement, and drama, especially as her friend Killian steps out on his own for the first time. A series of letters exchanged between the two, as well as some others from people who couldn't resist dropping in.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p>28 June, 1972<p>

Killian-

I hate this. I hate this I hate this I hate this COME BACK.

I'm so upset with you. Mum and dad made me wait AGES to write to you, because you know what happened when we got to the Leaky Caldron? You weren't there. You were gone. And you know what happens to wizards who can't control themselves when they get upset?

So many things. So many terrible, horrible things.

I don't have a body count, but I'm not allowed back in the Caldron. Look at that.

Come back home. Come back home NOW.

Please stay safe.

Em

* * *

><p><em>AN "Hey, you jerk writer." I hear you say. "Where've you been?" Well, you see, not only did—_

_Okay, no, I don't have an excuse. But here's the thing! It's back! It's Year 2! I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store and that it's just as good as the first one. Let me know what you think in reviews and I'll keep pumping out story for you. This really is a good one and I'm looking forward to the build, even if it takes longer than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

8 July, 1972

Killian-

I'm still mad at you, but I'm madder at you for not answering me. You can't avoid me, mister. The only reason you shouldn't be writing is because you've gone overboard, and THAT'S NOT ALLOWED TO HAPPEN.

Summer's boring. Home's boring without you. I've gone to Lily's twice; her parents are nice people. Mum and dad like them a lot.

If you're not here, Kili, I don't have much reason to be here.

Please be safe. Write me. Please.

Em


	3. Chapter 3

15 July, 1972

Killian,

James stopped by on his way through London with his parents. Sirius was with him, too, and they both say hello. Why hasn't James been writing to you? I thought you two got on well, even after the dungbomb incident.

I have never been so bored in my entire life. I went out to the pond a few days after the boys left and—no, I didn't cry. Stop it. Stop. Shut up; I'm allowed to miss you, you great big bollock.

I need to go back to school. I need to hear from you, okay? Please.

I don't think I'm gonna write for a while. I'm sorry.

I miss you so much.

Em


	4. Chapter 4

18 August, 1972

Killian-

Still haven't heard from you. I think it's been a month since I wrote you, and I still haven't heard from you.

You're ridiculous. Odette keeps coming back from these message deliveries all wet and soppy, so I know you're out there. She's never happy about it, but she looks alright, so I know you have to be alright, too.

I'm relying on my owl to inform me when you're safe. Please understand how messed up that is.

You know, this time last year I would never have imagined all this. This—mess, really, because yeah, it's a mess. Getting called a witch last year would've been an insult. Now, it's just a fact. It's what I am. I'm going to a wizard school in a month and that's normal.

My best friend isn't responding to my letters, got kicked out of school, _and that's normal_.

I don't know what to do without you here, Killian. I'm getting better, of course. Lily's come by and loves where we live, and Sirius stopped by again. I ran into Red and got read the riot act for disappearing. I'm sad that I can't tell her the truth about what happened, but mum and dad say it's for the best.

Was all this for the best?

I'll write you again when school starts.

Shut up; those aren't tear marks, they're water marks from your bloody ship.

Em


	5. Chapter 5

1 September, 1972

Killian-

I'm on the train back to Hogwarts. Lily and I are in the same carriage again, but she didn't bring Severus with her this time. I can't say that I mind too much, but she did bring her chess set! Mum tried to play me in chess and I crushed her, so it'll be good to have a partner who can keep up again.

James stopped by to say hello, but Lily kicked him out of the carriage. He's a little mean to her, and I don't know why, but I told him that if he keeps it up I'll have to kick his scrawny butt into the lake.

Lily and I have a plan, this year. It starts with us buying out the candy cart that keeps going past. After we've stuffed ourselves, we're going to stuff ourselves again at the feast and then go to our room from last year. We're gonna try not to scare any of the first years, but we've decided that not only are we going to kick butt in classes this year, we're gonna find a little trouble for ourselves. Not 'James and Sirius' trouble, but trouble enough.

Well, Lily wasn't really too keen on that, but I am. And if anybody's going to do it, I am.

I'll make you proud, Captain.

I'll find out what my classes are in the next couple of days. One of the older girls said that it's the same line up as last year, just with different levels of difficulty. I can look forward to that. I've missed doing Charms work, and I'm really excited to get back out to the gardens and learn from Professor Sprout. Less excited about Potions, but you know how it goes. I told dad about that class, actually, and he said it sounded a lot like the Chemistry class he took when he was older.

I don't know, but that doesn't make it any better.

Write if you can. Odette's still coming back wet, so I know you're still at sea. Don't even try to be sneaky—she had a bag tied to her leg last time. Thank you for the lemon drop.

I miss you.

Em


	6. Chapter 6

1 September, 1972

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Hi again. It's Killian Jones. I hope you're doing as well as a professor can.

Emma's been writing to me all summer, and I'm really happy about that. I haven't answered her, though. I'm a little embarrassed that I missed her when she came to the Leaky Caldron. She said she got kicked out and isn't allowed to come back.

One on hand, I'm not too surprised. On the other—

I'm kind of ashamed I haven't had the guts to talk to her since. I think I will soon. Maybe towards her birthday. Do you think that's a good plan?

I know school starts today—Emma told me. I obviously can't ask for anything, but I'd really appreciate it if you kept an eye on her like you did last year. I just—I can't anymore, so maybe you could for me.

I'll write to her soon, I promise.

Also, did you know Moody has a magical eye? I mean, I'm sure you know, but WOW. Do you guys have other magical body parts? Magical legs, arms, whatever? That's so cool.

Thank you for everything, sir.

Sincerely,

Killian Jones


	7. Chapter 7

5 September, 1972

Killian-

I thought I saw Smee at the welcome feast, but I know that couldn't be the case. There were loads of owls flying around, so it could've just been one that looked like him. Did you take him with you on the ship?

Anyway, I have my classes and school's getting started, rolling around like it did last year. Lily and I have three classes together, and so do James, Sirius, and I. Actually, we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, and I don't think Lily's too happy about it. That guy Remus is there, too, though, and she seems to like him well enough.

I did some running around with James and Sirius the second day we were here. They took off to Hogsmeade again, and we stole some sweets from the cellar. I really hope we don't get caught, because this stuff is delicious.

Remus is in my Herbology class, too, and he's really nice, once you get to know him. There's another guy, too, named Graham Hunt. He and Remus get along pretty well, and we hang out after class. They're both really nice guys, and get in a lot less trouble than James and Sirius. I think Lily fancies Graham, but she hasn't said anything yet.

Dumbledore came down to the common room yesterday, just to say hello and see how everyone was doing. He asked me if I had heard from you recently, and boy, did he look grumpy when I said no. You're in trouble, mister, not just from me, but from DUMBLEDORE. Better run fast, Captain.

Stay safe. I still miss you.

Em


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time. Header retrieved from the Harry Potter Wikipedia. Not mine. **

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
><em>_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

9 September, 1972

Dear Killian Jones,

Do you remember what I told you, about keeping a friendship alive? I don't worry that Emma's friendship with you will disappear merely because you did, my boy. However, it may be best if you contact her before her birthday. She seems distraught, to say the least, and it seems as though she's getting in more trouble this year than last. I can't say that has everything to do with you, but it is certainly a marked changed from the past year.

How are you, my boy? Moody has sent me the occasional letter informing me of the ship's location and your health, but I would like to hear from the source. Are you well fed and adventurous still? I've never sailed, and it is surprising to me that Moody is, but from what he's told me, it's enjoyable.

Yes, there are other magical prosthetics besides eyes, although Moody's is of particular interest. Not only does it allow him to see, but walls of any kind are none existent to his eye. I was with him when the thing was enchanted, and it is a marvel.

Best wishes, my boy, and my customary gifts. Write to Emma.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


	9. Chapter 9

1 October, 1972

Killian-

I would write more if you actually wrote back, so I'm not sorry about taking so long to write again. Lily thinks I'm just being silly now. She says that if you were being as mean to her as you are to me, she would've stopped writing a long time ago.

I kinda think she's right about that, but you're my friend. You've been my friend forever. You're my captain. I can't just let you disappear.

Are you still alive?

Again, that's seawater, not tear drops. Don't be an ass.

Graham and Remus are turning out to be really good friends, and I'm really happy about that. It's nice to be able to go around with some people and not necessarily get into a lot of trouble. Remus disappears every now and then, but that's alright. James and Sirius have started to disappear, too, though, and I'm worried that they'll get him in trouble. If he's with them, that is.

Whenever the three of them go missing, Graham comes to the common room and tries to make Lily and I play cards. Not magic cards, just Muggle cards—he's a Muggleborn, too. It's good for remind us of home, but it's not always super fun.

Oh, right! Graham's a Hufflepuff. He lives down by the kitchens, so whenever I go and visit him I'm able to get a snack from the house elves. They're all super nice and love to work, which is strange, but if they love it, I guess I can't complain.

And yeah, I've been to the Hufflepuff common room. Lily has, too! It's underground and warm with a bunch of couches and cushions and stuff. Lily says it looks nothing like the Slytherin common room—I'm not sure how she knows, because I tried to get in there once and someone literally threw me out on my ass.

I've got to go—I've got class soon. If you're alive, please write. I don't want to stop writing to you, but if you're not going to write back..

Miss you.

Em


	10. Chapter 10

22 October, 1972

Dear Emma,

Hi.

Don't get mad at me. I figure you're out doing something silly for your birthday—either with Graham and Remus and Lily or those other two idiots you hang out with. Just enjoy your birthday. Maybe look at this when you get back to your room.

Gods, I've missed you.

I'm sorry I didn't write. I really, truly am. I was ashamed; we left so quickly that I knew I wouldn't get to see you, and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell you or talk to you. I felt like I'd let you down and that it wouldn't be alright. Worse than getting kicked out of school.

But you keep writing to me, and I'd really like it if you didn't stop.

Let me try and tell you where I am right now: in the middle of the bloody ocean. Moody says we're still heading for the Americas, but that it'll take longer than we expected. The ship's enchanted, so we miss most of the storms and the like, but she's still a ship. Wizards apparently don't believe in technology or anything of that sort.

We've seen a few pirates off some ways in the distance, but none of them ever get close. Moody says that as long as they're Muggles, they won't come near us. We haven't seen any magical pirates yet, but Moody says that's probably because they don't want us to see them.

Magical pirates. This is my life.

I'll try to write more often. I still like hearing about what you're doing, and I promise that I read every letter. You haven't said much about your classes; what's going on? You're not getting in too much trouble, are you?

And, Em? I'm always proud of you. You dork.

Happy Birthday.

Cabin Boy Killian Jones


End file.
